


School Project

by Sakura_no_Umi



Series: Related verse [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien is a ball of sunshine, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Watch out Félix you're developing feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25166710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakura_no_Umi/pseuds/Sakura_no_Umi
Summary: Having to do a group project with Bridgette Cheng was bad enough. Bridgette having to come over to his house and Adrien greeting her as his girlfriend was worse.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Bridgette, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Félix (PV), Bridgette & Félix (Miraculous Ladybug PV)
Series: Related verse [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820368
Comments: 5
Kudos: 71





	School Project

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr 5/10/2018

Felix knew exactly how he got stuck with Bridgette Cheng as his partner for their history presentation. The moment the words “you will pair up into groups for this presentation” left M. Halphen mouth Bridgette had vaulted from her seat behind him, over the table and into the vacant seat next to him. He had refused to met her grinning face, instead sighing as the predictable routine was carried out once more.

What Felix hadn’t pieced together yet was exactly how Bridgette Cheng had weaseled an invitation to his house to work on said project. Then again the answer should have been staring him right in the face as his seven-year-old brother Adrien was currently standing face plastered against the window asking if Felix’s girlfriend was here yet. His mother chuckled from where she was sitting in the lounge, a cross stich project currently in her hands.

“Adrien, she’s not my girlfriend. She’s an acquaintance,” Felix corrected, trying to drag his brother away from the window.

“Nuh-uh, Felix,” Adrien replied adamant, “If she’s coming here she must be your girlfriend. Don’t you know anything?”

“Who’s telling you things like that?”

“The TV. If you watched it you would know these things, just like how every family has the alien sibling.” Adrien stopped, before lowering his voice to whisper in Felix’s ear apologetically, “Sorry, Felix, but you’re the alien Mom and Dad adopted.”

“Really?” Felix asked, raising his eyebrow watching his brother nod his head emphatically “because I swore I saw the UFO you came down from.”

Adrien’s eyes widened before he yelled, “Mom!”

“Yes, sweetie?”

“I’m not an alien am I?”

“Of course not honey, and neither is Felix.”

“Meanie,” Adrien pouted, turning back to his brother crossing his arms and sticking his tongue out.

“Guess you can’t believe everything on TV,” Felix responded, with a shrug.

The doorbell rang interrupting whatever was going to become of that line of conversation. In an instance Adrien forgot the trauma of being lied to by his brother and flew to the door opening it wide, a big smile plastered on his face.

“Hi, are you Felix’s girlfriend?”

“Did Felix tell you that?” Bridgette asked, bending down after sending a smirk in Felix’s direction

“No, he called you some big word, but I watch TV so I know you’re his girlfriend.”

“Wow, I’m impressed. You’re way smarter than Felix, Adrien.”

Adrien’s eyes light up, “You know my name?”

“Well of course, Felix talks about how cool you are all the time.”

“I do not,” Felix interjected.

“Hush, Felix, your adorable little brother deserves to know the truth of how much you miss him while you’re at school.”

“Felix, you really miss me when you’re at school?” Adrien asked, turning wide hopeful eyes on his brother.

“Must you really cause a scene in my house,” Felix muttered.

“Felix,” his mother chastised, setting her cross stitch aside and getting up to enter the foyer, “aren’t you going to invite Bridgette in?”

“Oh oh, I know this,” Adrien answered bouncing up and down, “Bridgette, do you want to come in and play?”

“Sorry, Adrien, I can’t play. Felix and I have to work on a school project. Maybe if there is time afterwords we can play?”

“Oh,” Adrien replied, crestfallen as Felix gently moved his brother out of the way so Bridgette could actually enter the house.

“Adrien, you already knew you weren’t going to be able to play with Felix and Bridgette,” Felix’s mother gently admonished, making her way into the entryway.

“I’ll be really good I promise. Pleeeease,” Adrien begged.

“Sorry, Adrien, you’ll have to help me today, instead,” Mme Agreste replied.

“Can we make cookies?” Adrien asked, after considering it for a moment.

“Now that is a wonderful idea,” his mother responded. “It was a pleasure to meet you Bridgette, just let me know if you need anything or if Felix isn’t behaving himself.”

“Thank you, Mme. Agreste.”

“Come on, we can work in the library,” Felix stated, motioning up the stair case.

Bridgette waited until they were alone in the hallway on the way to the library before speaking up, “You’re family is quite lovely.”

“Don’t get used to it,” he corrected.

Bridgette rolled her eyes. “What I don’t understand is how you turned out the way you did when you were surrounded by them.”

“There’s a reason you didn’t met my father,” Felix answered, dryly

Bridgette fell silent behind him, the usual quip he expected from her never landing. “I’m sorry,” she whispered instead.

“Don’t be,” he replied opening the door to the library, “We have mother, and therefore I can hope that Adrien won’t know loneliness like I have. I don’t mind the solitude, but the solitude would smother Adrien.”

“But Adrien won’t ever be lonely. He has you,” Bridgette pointed out confused.

“Of course you don’t know my plans for after we finish school. I’m going abroad for university.”

“And leave that bundle of sunshine behind?” Bridgette asked incredulous.

“I need to get out of here, Bridgette. Away from all of this. Adrien will be fine. Mother will make sure of it.”

“Felix, you don’t have to be lonely, and you don’t have to leave. You could get an apartment to give you some distance, but still be able to see your friends and family.”

“What friends?” Felix let out a bitter laugh.

“You’re right, I forgot. You just see me as a nuisance, as some girl who's just always there,” Bridgette spoke, turning away from him, and plopping her bag on the table before pulling a book out.

“Bridgette, I –“

“Save it, Agreste, we have a project to work on anyway.”

Felix stood there feeling slapped in the face, his apology struck dead on his lips. What Bridgette said hadn’t been wrong, but the hurt in her voice and her actions had caused his own heart to ache slightly. He didn’t understand these conflicting emotions, and he did the only thing he knew. He slammed a wall down around his emotions. He picked up the books he had already retrieved from the shelf earlier, and they worked in terse silence for the rest of the afternoon.

* * *

— Bonus —

“Felix, why did Bridgette look so sad when I gave her a cookie?” Adrien asked.

Felix couldn’t bring himself to answer his brother when he asked him this at dinner. Instead he excused himself from the table, his appetite suddenly gone at the sight of the ugly monster he was.

His mother looked on with worried eyes while his father’s eyes took everything in in the same cold manner as always.

“Did I say something wrong?” Adrien whispered, confused eyes following his brother’s retreating back.


End file.
